1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an integrated circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Currently, in various systems or electronic apparatuses, physical quantity sensors, which are capable of detecting various physical quantities, such as an acceleration sensor that detects acceleration and a gyro sensor that detects an angular velocity have been widely used. Particularly, recently, an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor is embedded in a portable apparatus such as a smart phone, and thus miniaturization and thickness reduction of a sensor package have become important. Generally, in the final inspection of a physical quantity sensor, various internal signals of an IC, which drives a vibration element and detects a physical quantity, are monitored from an external terminal of the sensor package, or signals are applied to the IC from the external terminal of the sensor package to determine whether or not the operation is normal. Therefore, the internal signals are output to a plurality of multifunctional I/O terminals in a test mode. In addition, the internal signals, which can be simultaneously monitored, depend on the number of the multifunctional I/O terminals. Accordingly, a plurality of test modes are provided, and the internal signals output from the multifunctional I/O terminal are switched in order for numerous internal signals to be monitored. For examples, Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2005/103726 suggests an angular velocity sensor which includes a switch circuit having a number of input terminals in accordance with the number of respective outputs of an angular velocity detection element and a signal processing unit and in which a connection state of the switch circuit is switched according to a mode signal output from a mode signal generation circuit to select any one of the respective outputs of the angular velocity detection element and the signal processing unit, and the signal that is selected is supplied to an output terminal.
In the related art, the multifunctional I/O terminal is used only during adjustment and inspection, and failure analysis, and is set as a non-connection (NC) terminal in a usage state by a user (during typical operation of a physical quantity sensor). That is, the multifunctional I/O terminal is provided for a function that is used only for the adjustment and inspection, and the failure analysis. Therefore, the multifunctional I/O terminal becomes a terminal that has no meaning in the usage state by a user. This is also applicable to electronic devices other than the physical quantity sensor.